1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved electronic display system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to a system and method for providing a floating alphanumeric/graphical display without using moving electronics.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent developments in display devices have utilized the persistence of human vision to provide displays that appear to float in mid-air. Persistence of vision is the phenomenon where the human eye continues to perceive an image for nearly 1/16th of a second after the image has disappeared. By rapidly changing the illumination of portions of a display in less time than this 1/16th of a second, the human eye can be fooled into viewing an image that is not actually present.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,157, entitled “Display Apparatus Utilizing Persistence of Vision,” issued May 5, 1998 to Richard O. Eason, a display device is described that uses a wand having a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) at a tip-end of the wand which is moved in a cyclic or repetitive motion while timing the illumination of the LEDs to generate an alphanumeric message that appears to float in mid-air due to persistence of vision of the human eye. A controller is programmed for synchronizing the turning on and off of the LEDs according to a measured cycle time of the swinging motion of the wand back and forth through a region of space. Power may be supplied to the LEDs by way of batteries provided in the wand itself.
A similar mechanism is distributed under the name of the Fantazein™ programmable message clock. The Fantazein™ programmable message clock has a rapidly oscillating wand carrying tiny LEDs at its tip. As the wand is oscillated through space, the LEDs shimmer at megahertz speed so that the viewer sees their light but cannot see the wand. The result is that a complete image appears to be magically suspended in mid-air.
In a similar mechanism, described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,042, entitled “System for Providing Illuminated Displays on a Vehicle Tire or Wheel Assembly,” issued on Jul. 18, 2006 to Kevin R. Reim, a wheel or tire of a vehicle has a plurality of LEDs integrated into the tire sidewalls or wheels. A microprocessor monitors the speed of the wheel and controls the timing of the illumination of the LEDs as they travel in a rotation path around the tire or wheel to which they are mounted. The LEDs may have their illumination timed so that desired messages or graphics are displayed on the tire or wheel using the persistence of vision phenomenon discussed above.
In each of these exemplary prior art systems, it is necessary for the electronics that power and control the LEDs to be configured such that they are able to be rotated. That is, with each of these known systems the power supplies, or at least the electrical wires conducting electrical power to the LEDs, as well as the control signals for controlling the illumination of the LEDs, must be configured so as to provide a connection between a stationary control and power source and a moving array of LEDs. Alternatively, the control and power supply mechanisms must be configured to be movable themselves with the LEDs, as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,157. This causes the electronic mechanisms of the system to be complex in design, costly to produce, as well as susceptible to wear over time. Moreover, in cases where the electronic mechanisms are movable along with the array of LEDs, such arrangements are susceptible to shock due to dropping and other affects due to the motion of the electronics.